Becoming a Legend
by Yuudai4life
Summary: An Eevee is thrust into a world full of pain, death, happiness, love, and regret since birth. He has memories as if he has lived a different life. Regardless, he meets many people and overcomes many physical and emotional tasks. It's a good thing he can use almost every power known. But how does he? He finds out on his way to Becoming a Legend.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Confusion

_"In the midst of chaos, there lay a light of untainted life."_

"NO! HOLD THEM OFF!" said the first, strong voice.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" said the second, less assured voice.

"The egg has hatched!" said a close voice.

"What..?! Now…?! Hide him! They mustn't find him!" said another nearby voice.

I opened my virgin eyes to see a blurry outline of someone. Suddenly, the figure grabbed me from behind and shoved me down into the dirt, behind stalagmites. My vision started to clear up and I could see a…Glaceon?

"Please, stay hidden. Don't make a sound no matter what you see. You're-" She was cut off when a Leafeon came thrashing through the cave entrance with a Houndoom savagely tearing at his neck.

The Houndoom then lit him on fire with a fierce flamethrower attack, along with the Glaceon. They screamed as they burned down before my eyes. That guy started to laugh hysterically as he then started to skulk around the back of the cave, getting so close to me that I wanted to cry. He couldn't see me, but I could see him clearly. He had a cold dead look about him. I would remember that look forever.

"Colonel Tai,"

He snarled and turned around.

"WHAT IS IT!?"

Another Houndoom appeared behind him and flinched at his outburst.

"Well," he spoke in a nervous, pacey tone, "we are finished here. The columns searched everywhere. The eastern column group did say they spotted a Jolteon carry an Eevee into the forest. We aren't sure if the other one has fled yet, but they more than likely have."

The leader took a few moments to comprehend what he said and he then swiftly turned around and slit his neck with a black, aura pulsing from the tips of his prominent claws.

"Such a shame, Major Shiu…" Tai said, as the other one of his major was trying to keep blood from spilling out of his throat. "…And Zero said he wanted things done today…" he trailed off. "Well consider this my way of showing you kindness, as you know I could have taken my time…" The Houndoom's eyes rolled back into his head as he stopped twitching around, but continued to bleed a pool of blood.

"Oh well," he says calmly to himself as walks out of the cave, flicking the blood from his paws. "They could always take down one now and find the other later..."

Once they were all gone, I couldn't help it anymore. I screamed. I cried and screamed my tears out. I had no idea what was going on. I clawed at the ground again and again in blind fury, as if it was the ground's fault for all of this. What happened?! What's going on? Why did this happen!? I fell over and curled myself into a ball, hiding most of me in my ears. I kept silently sobbing there until I cried myself to sleep, only to have my first sleep restless and plagued with nightmares.

I never felt like I really slept. I felt like I was twice as terrible as before I went to sleep. I looked up with my sore eyes at what was around me. I saw things that no infant, or any one for that matter, should have seen. Fire, blood, and strange glowing goo just covered the ground. It mixed with the smell of smoldering flesh made me sick, and I would have thrown up if I had eaten something. I probably would have passed out at the sight of bodies, but they were burned to nothing more than ashes. I couldn't take what I was seeing. I closed my eyes and ran into the forest in frenzy, shuting my eyes and hoping that I wouldn't hit anything. Though, hoping didn't work. I ran into a two trees before crashing into a shallow spring. Still crying and now drenched, I threw my little self onto the dry ground and huddled into a ball again.

I somehow managed to gather the willpower to stand on my own two feet. I didn't know what to do. I was completely clueless. I let out a sigh of sadness and defeat and took a look at myself in the water. I wasn't two big. I had four legs, each with soft padded feet with small claws. I had a large amount of fur covering my chest and wrapping around my neck, which was a very light cream color that seemed to complement the brown fur everywhere else on me. I also had two long ears, which made up one third of my size. I didn't know why, but I think I was an Eevee. I have no idea how I know this. I just do. I know a lot of things. Like that those are trees… and that is a pond… I think it is instinct. Though, it feels like something is wrong and I'm just forgetting everything. Maybe amnesia... But, something screamed into my head. It kept saying the same thing again and again; _well onto day two, yet your life already can't sink any lower and you're lost and you have no idea where you are or who you are AND you have already seen enough to drive you crazy. Now where is the tall tree and rope noose…?_ I shook my head. _Talking to me is a sign of insanity… _I blinked my eyes. _But how do I know this?_

I stared at my reflection in the water again, wondering what I am going to do. I don't know anything. I started to speak over my situation. I'm a small child. I have no idea what just happened. As far as I know, my parents are dead, missing, or they abandoned me. I assume dead. I don't think anyone knows that I exist and I don't think I have a purpose. I already want to welcome death with open arms, but something deep down tells me not to. I don't think that I fear death, but I think something in my mind tells me that I should. _Maybe it is because instinct._ I shake my head again. _No, it can't be instinct..._

In the end, I came to the conclusion that I am nobody. In other words, I found myself like a living ghost in the material world. I finally decided that I would travel around and become stronger. I would become stronger to protect myself and to live alone. But, while doing so, I am going to learn as much as I can. I will travel to the temples of the ancients of time for wisdom and information if I had to. I would furthermore observe the interactions and life styles of others. I would debate whether I should involve or not, moreover the following, only really involving myself in situations I deem I should. In the results of such actions, I could gain certain alliances in higher places, which would be beneficial in the long run. I smiled and couldn't help but shake my head at my thoughts about myself. _Well now, look at you. One minute you're cowering in the dirt, and the next you've planned out your entire life of lore seeking and observing. Doesn't seem like that bad of a plan… _I then realized I didn't have a name. I didn't want to be called Eevee for the rest of my life, so I settled on…Dante. It was the first thing that came to my mind. It seemed simple enough, not too difficult to say, and it seemed to just… fit my personality. I shrugged and looked past the trees into the distance. _It is time for me to look away from the past and onto the future, though, I can't forget to live in the time between. _I smiled to myself. _Shut up and stop talking to yourself, crazy. _I looked into the distance, wondering what awaited me_. A new beginning, Dante…_

* * *

_AUTHORS NOTE!_

_For the few of you out there reading this, I must say that I'm very happy that you even took the energy to click the title, even more so to those of you who glanced at this chapter. I must inform you that though I really want to continue with the other chapter, I have been struggling with how to put into words my next "Idea."_

_*Dramatic pause after several boo's from the non-existent*_

_Though I have this story on hold, I have been finding inspiration to start on a few other things I plan on writing. I hope that any of you reading this can forgive me for my laziness. I promise to anyone reading this that I will finish the other chapter as soon as the stone starts rolling._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Encounter

_"If only people could be like the leaves and wind, where as one helps the other turn over…"_

Ever since that day, I have lived up to my words, doing nothing but traveling around, learning all about the legendries and the great beings, and training. I only ever stopped to train myself. I trained myself beyond my limits. I trained my speed until me paws bled and I could run at the speed of sound for hours. I trained my shadow ball until I could blow a hole in the side of a mountain. I trained my shadow claw until I could cut down Oaks with one blow. I pushed my endurance until I could stand and stop a landslide. I trained my hearing by straining myself to hear everything, even a leaf hitting the ground from a tree. I pushed my strength to the next level by training to move boulders 3 times the size of me. I trained until I was an unstoppable Eevee. I even learned something incredible about myself during my training. I was very special and extraordinary. Firstly, I was a strange being, who was able to live off of nothing. Never have I grown hungry, never have I grown thirsty. There have been times when I have eaten and drank water, but it was only because it felt good to taste something every once in a while. It was certainly amazing, but that was nothing compared to what else I could do. I was able to bend my power to other forms of powers, such as thunderbolt, flamethrower, ice beam, and I can even use powerful Psychic powers! I even had telekinetic and teleportation powers! I don't think that many of my kind are born with such powers and advantages. Nothing I could think of could stop me. Nothing... Except for maybe these terrible night mares... I keep dreaming that I'm seeing some strange people and hearing horrible sounds of screaming and war. I could only assume it is connected with my first moments of life. I was never able to rid myself of my nightmares. I stayed up many nights straight. I eventually developed insomnia, which I enjoyed every moment of it. It gave me more moments of life and more time than others to live, not to mention it also spared me the agony of the nights

During my travels, I have encountered many other different people and Pokémon. Some just saw me and then went on with their business as if I was a rock on the road. That was just fine with me. Some of them saw me and my broken up body and wanted to help me. I pushed them aside. I didn't need any help. Or at least I think that I don't. Some people thought I was on and adventure and wanted to tag along. I wanted no one to follow me around or to follow my problems. Others wanted to be my friend. I only saw them as illusions and obstacles and nothing more. I wish that I knew why so many people wanted to help me. Some of the girls that I encountered said that they really liked me and some said that they loved me and wanted to be with me forever. I was no stranger to the term 'love'. With my strengths and interesting demenor, I couldn't help but encountered many who thought they loved me. But, as much as I wanted to beleive some of them, I didn't. The liked my power and knowledge. That's not love, but I still always admired their efforts. That, and my curiosity normally got the better of me, leading me to normally ask them what they thought love was. I never once got the same answer. My solitude and natures got the better of me though. I eventually just decided to avoid others I met all together. Whenever someone would say "Hey" or "What's your name?" I would just avoid them. If they started to follow me, I would turn around, look them in the eyes, and then keep on walking. If they don't stop following me, I would turn around, look at them one more time and then teleport into a nearby tree and stay there until they left. It was pretty funny to see the looks on their faces when I disappear. But of all of the people I have encountered and observed the humans have been the most despicable.

I will give them credit; the humans have the most amazing ability to interest me more than anything. I may find them cruel and abusive to Pokémon, making my kind fight until one is in enough pain that they faint, but that doesn't mean they are completely hated by me. I find them and their "technologic advances" amazing and the ways they interact with each other. The things they do and why they do it are so… confusing, yet they have good reasons to. Some people I've watched enter enormous structures, buildings, for hours every day, even though they don't like to. They do it because it is their "job" so they can continue to live "happily" and peacefully in their community. Everything about them is just so… unnatural. But I guess that is what interests me the most; the ways they are so different. Sometimes, I would even try to get closer looks at the different places where they enter and exit every day. I even snuck around their schools and learned their alphabet. I normally don't enter human civilizations, cities as they call them, but I do sometimes. I would actually like to visit cities more often, because after learning to read, I visited libraries, as they call them. They are places full of books and even some footprint rune books (Foot print rune is a type of Poke-language, with each poke foot print having a different meaning. Like many other things, I somehow already knew the alphabet at birth). The only thing about it is that we Eevee are very rare and my presence draws to many greedy trainers. After so many annoying attempts at trying to tame me, I found that curiosity shouldn't get the best of me, so I usually avoid them now every chance I get. I mainly stuck to exploring temples and shrines of the ancients.

About thirteen years of non-stop training and knowledge seeking had passed until I had enough. My mind and strengths were unmatched, yet my body was like a ragdoll that was too fragile for rough play. But, if I was evolved, my body might be able to withstand my harsh training regimen. One day, I found a lake. It was a good distance from Poke-villages and human cities, so it was where I decided to meditate. I sat down in front of the water and did nothing for days but think about evolution. I thought about all of the pros and cons about my evolutions. I thought about what I wanted to be and what I would need to evolve. One night, as I was thinking over the advantages and disadvantages of being an Espeon, something happened. I started to hear faint, fast beating of wings. At first, I thought nothing of it, as I figured it was a Hoothoot flying through the night. But, that was until the beating got louder and I realized it wasn't wings, but it was the sound of someone running. I managed to turn around at the right time to see a brown blur hit me dead on, knocking me off the ground and into the water.

I could see very well in the light of the full moon. It was another Eevee, and judging by the smaller size and the extra fluff on the tail and chest, it was a girl. _What in the name of Arceus…? _I was just about to ask her what that was all about, but my answer was an aura sphere flying through the air. At the sight of the strong orb of energy, adrenaline coursed through my system. Time slowed down. Despite the water weighing me down, I managed to force my legs to leap me out of the water and over the sphere. The attack landed into the water and caused an impressive explosion. I was glad I could react fast; otherwise that attack would have left its mark on me. Just then, a Riolu shot out of the woods. He caught sight of me and readied himself, taking a fighting stance. I completely left the water, steady streams of liquid falling from my face and fur, leaving a damp trail behind me.

He stared at me with piercing red eyes. There was also a strange, faint yet visible dark ring around the edges of his eyes. They were cold and filled with a fiery hate and… sadness? Perhaps it was a feeling of loneliness or sorrow? None the less, I returned his gaze while I also rapidly assessed the situation. _I'm between a random Eevee, a random Riolu, and, the girl must have done something that really ticked him off. And, judging by his attitude and look in his eyes, he is out for blood. I'm uncertain about who either one of them are or what their intentions are, but, I could only assume the girl was running. _I cocked my head to the side.

"Either of you care to explain…?"

I say as I look from him, who still silently stared, to the girl, who apparently was knocked unconscious when she rammed into me. No answer from either. I once again went over this situation. Upon looking over it a second time, I couldn't help but smile and let out a small chuckle. _How cliché this feels… _I closed my eyes and shook my head._ Tsk, tsk, foolish Dante… You should know better than to distract yourself right before a battle. In fact, you should open your eyes, because I hear the crackling of an aura sphere._

My eyes opened and narrowed on the aggressor, only to see his aura sensors had risen along with his arms, forming a sphere of aura imbued fighting energy about three times the size of a baseball. Time felt as if it slowed down once again, as he threw the clump of energy at me. _I almost feel sorry for this guy… _I easily sidestep the attack, with plenty of space between me and it. As the attack flew by me, he had already had another formed and was preparing to launch it at me. _What a fool… _I take five steps to my right, again safely evading the attack. _With these powerful assaults he's sending out, he will easily exhaust himself before he even comes close to hitting me. _He must have realized that my speed was too great for him and knew that at his rate, he would quickly exhaust all of his power. He launched one more sphere, which I again easily dodged, at me and then started sprinting in a circle around me, creating an illusion that makes him appear to have multiple copies circling me, which had aura coated paws.

_Mm… Interesting… How are you going to follow through with this double team? _Much to my surprise, the copies started to bounce up and down. Not only that, but somehow, they managed to make some of their illusions dig into the dirt. I was perplexed at these actions, until I realized the secret to this simple trick. The outer illusions served as a distraction while the host digs underground and strikes from below. But, it could be the opposite way around, as the ground Riolu could be distraction while the original gets me from above. I decided to not take the risk of getting hurt and created a defensive shield around me. Not a moment too soon either as the copies rose from the dirt and the original with his other three copies came at me with force palms from all sides. I was shocked with the amount of power in the attacks. My shield managed to hold, but that doesn't mean I wasn't recoiled by the force. The impact was so intense that I was knocked around in my own shield.

_Ugh… I can't think straight. _I wobbled around, trying to keep a steady balance, while also trying to hear the Emanation Pokémon. _This hammering headache isn't helping much either…_ Just then, the Riolu crashed down onto my back so hard, it knocked me down and into the dirt. He then sprang off of me and back into the waning cloud of dust, leaving me with a burning pain in my center back. _You shouldn't have fallen for such an easy to see through trick! Now look at you! Down in the dirt in agony! That's what you get for wanting an interesting fight! Shake it off and get to your feet, whelp! Make that rotten Riolu regret he attacked you! _I slowly climb to my feet, ignoring the burning pain in my back, and vigorously shake my head, trying to clear it. _Shut up sub conscious… _I look from left to right for my assailant, as I was not going to give him any more chances. Suddenly, there it was again; the sound of a forming aura sphere. Time slowed as I listened closely. _He's center behind me, about twenty to twenty five feet, maybe a foot to the right._ I took in a deep breath. I spun around and prepared to dodge the attack, but as he launched it, I questioned my better judgment when I saw a set of aura spheres launched at me.

The next thing I knew was that I was on my back in the dirt, the entire world spinning. There was a painful feeling across my left eye that made it painful to blink, so I kept my eye closed. The blow knocked me near the water. I took one quick look at myself and saw a dark, burn slash across my eye, which any closer would have surly blinded me. At that moment, there was only one thing going on my mind; pure hatred. I climbed to my feet and watched as he emerged from the dust. A deep, primal feeling clogged my mind and gave me the thirst for his blood. It felt so… rejuvenating! With an aura sphere in his right paw, he charged towards me, attempting a close ranged attack. With my psychic powers, I quickly formed an invisible sheet of energy in front of me. Just as he was about to throw the aura sphere, I used that sheet of energy and quickly covered his entire body, making him float in midair. As he lost focus because of the sudden psychic lift, his sphere of energy evaporated into the air, leaving a Riolu struggling in midair. I formed a smaller sheet of energy above him and used it to force him into the ground, pinning his arms and legs and impairing his movement.

My right arm became incased with a visible, black aura as I held up my razor sharp ghost claw to his neck. He stared at me with his cold eyes.

"Now then," I say in an emotionless, deep voice, with hints of annoyance, "I will ask once more; who are you and what are your intentions?"

There was nothing but silence from him. Just as I was about to ask again, he started to smile and then started to chuckle, getting louder and louder to the point where I thought he would blow a lung. _What is this guy, sadistic…? _After a few moments, he finally settled down some.

"I do not fear death fool!" _Whoa..._ He spoke in a sure too crazy kind of tone. "You though, will die a slow and painful death. My brothers and sisters can and will avenge me, as will my master." He cocked his head slightly, while his gaze continued to burrow into my head. _Damn it curiosity! Just kill him already! No,no! I will not go that low… _I take a deep breath.

"Let me make a deal with you, Emanation being." He turned his head to the other side, intrigued to listen about what I have to say. I backed up and released my psychic grip on him, letting him stand. He folded his arms and looked at me.

"You interest me and you enticed me with a decent fight," I say while gesturing to my eye. "I could kill you right now and walk off without another thought. But, I'm not. Instead, I am going to forgive you for attacking me and I'm going to let you walk away."

His arms dropped and his mouth was slightly agape.

"I do have two conditions though. You are going to pretend you never saw that girl you were attacking. Secondly, tell your "master" my exact words; my name is Dante. I don't care what you're doing or why you're doing it, just leave me out of it. Because if I have another encounter like I have today, I will personally find you, I will take down you, and I will make sure the organization you are in is gone."

He looked at me like I was crazy before he turned his back towards me and started to walk into the woods. "Fine, whatever; like you could even take him down anyways…" As he was almost gone from sight, I remembered something.

"One more thing…" He stopped walking, showing me he was listening.

"What is your name?"

He paused for a few moments. "My name is Iana, but I am also known as Fifteen." He said as he walked out of my view.

There were only two things on my mind. One was the obvious victim behind me. The second thing was that I couldn't get over the fact that that was a girl... I shook my head. _Dear Arceus, what were you thinking..._

She was still over on her side by the water, completely out cold. As I got a closer look at her, I noticed some wounds on her. _That Riolu really did a number on her._ There were several cuts and scrapes on her, along with the occasional bruise and patch of dry blood.. There were many small cuts on her from what I can assume being tossed around in the dirt. Also, under her belly was also a large burn mark, where I was certain she was hit dead on with an aura sphere. She was very small. Given here stature and complexion, I can assume she is only a few years younger than me. Someone as small as her never would have stood a chance against that Riolu_. She must have been merciless. I shouldn't have gone easy on her…_ I look again at the burn mark on my face. I look at her face. _Huh… that's strange… I've seen here before. I saw her during my observation on the last Pokémon town. She was sleeping against an oak tree. What was she doing way out here? _I shook my head._ Well, no time to play twenty questions with an out cold dying little girl, eh Dante? For some one as smart as you, you sure are stupid._ I laughed and shook my head at the ground. _You do realize you're also calling yourself stupid? Yeah, but I technically also gave myself a compliment. Touché, brain, Touché… Now shut the hell up while I try and find this girls parents. I will try to resist… _I lifted her up on my back, taking in the pain from the bounce attack earlier in battle. It was actually a good fiery pain. Pain was a sure sign you're alive. I balanced her out on my back, her head and back legs draping over my sides, almost touching the floor. I then concentrated on where I was going to. In a quick burst, fast as light, I was teleported to the center of the town, which was devoid of people at this time.

The town was nice for the types who want to live quiet lives without much spice or for the family types who want to settle down. There were just a few tents and street shops, along with many dug in family caves and dens. There was nothing really special about the place. Just as I took my first steps, facts smacked me on the forehead. _What am I doing here…? She's dying on my back and I don't even know who she is or who her family is… _I stopped walking. _Family… Does she even have family…? _I shook my head and looked around me. I appeared to be at the center of a town market. My eyes stopped as they saw a large, pink looking tent/hut with a red and white pill with a cross above it. _Hmm... a doctor... With a town this small, the doctor must know who everyone here is... _I walked over towards and into the hut, to be immediately greeted by a Chansey nurse with a worried expression planted on her face. "Can you help her?" I asked with as little emotion one can possibly make. "Yes, set her down on that stone bed!" She said while rushing over to a set of chests with medical supplies. As she rummaged through the supplies, she sighed and added "I haven't seen something this bad since-" She stopped talking as she turned and saw that I was gone, leaving her with her slumbering patient.

As I walked out of town and towards the lake, my thoughts were on my events that happened today. _I wonder if she will be ok... _I shrugged it off. _But... who really was that Iana character and why was she attacking her? I'm almost certain it was unprovoked, but she acted with force regardless... most likely because of whatever that organization she is in... But that other name? Fifteen? Most likely something connected with her 'brothers and sisters'. _My thoughts were interrupted when a stray piece of paper in the wind settled down in front of me, as if saying "Hey you! Come read me!" The stray piece of paper triggered my curiosity, so all though it was challenging to read in the moonlight, I couldn't help but turn it over and read it. I quickly read over it a few times, taking in what it said. It appeared to have been a flier that was advertising some school called 'The School of Evolution'. It apparently revolved around the Eevee species like me. Just from the brief summaries in the ad, I came to the conclusion that this 'school' taught young Eevee about their many evolutions and pre-train them to ready them for their final forms. Though, the thing that caught my attention was in neon print at the bottom of the flier. In big bold foot prints read "EVOLUTION AT THE END OF SCHOOL!" There was also a small date at the bottom that said when the school would be open. Ironically, it opened tomorrow. And, to add to that, the knucklehead who made these fliers didn't think about putting an, _ahem, _location, so I was completely oblivious to where the school was. I gave up on the idea of evolution at this school, and continued my way out.

Despite me telling myself to drop the subject, I couldn't help but continue thinking about it. _Shut up already, brain. That school is a lost cause and I should be happy that I am not required to go. Though, it is a letdown that I can't be somewhere around my kind... It would be interesting observation and_-"RUN AWAAAAAAY!"

_Huh? Double voices? _I turned around and saw a kid Eevee who looked like he was around ten, running away as if his life depended on it. _Strange... I could have sworn I heard two. _It turns out I was right, as I saw another kid who looked just like him pull up beside him. _Hm... Twins... _

"Quick, under here!" one of them said, as they both dived under a nearby... flower stall?

_What were they running from? _As if an answer from the Earth, I saw eight yellow lights fiercely light up the path from the direction they were coming from. The Umbreon came to a skidding halt, next to me. He was sweating and panting hard.

"N-no time for questions!" he told me while trying to catch his breath.

"I'll assume those were your kids?" Unable to speak, he nodded his head.

"You've seen them? Which way did they go! Because oh-ho when I catch them this time...!" Not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence, I nodded towards the direction to the center of the small town.

"They made a run towards that way. If you hurry, you may be able to cut them off."

He sighed and said, "Thanks, kid," before he made a full speed sprint away. Once he was out of earshot, I casually said, "You can come on out now, kids." A few moments later, two heads peeked out of the bottom of the stall before emerging completely.

"Wow," one of them started, "we owe you one," the other finished.

_Wow... they are almost like clones. They have the same voice, same size, and apparently, they even think the same. They even smell similar. _

"No problem. But, could _One _of you tell me why that Umbreon was chasing you guys?"

The kid on the left spoke up first. "Eh-eh... well yeah see, about that, that guy was our dad."

"Yeah," the one on the right continued. "You know that school thingy that opens tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that Eevee school…? What about it?"

The one on the left nervously continued off. "Well our parents want us and our sister to attend. But the thing about that is that we really don't want to go."

The other started where the one on the left stopped. "So we tried sneaking out at night with our sister but she said and I quote: "Sam and Dan, you two are stupider than rocks and I will never run away with either of you". So, we both tried to sneak out, but our dad figured out and chased us around saying you're both going to that school and you're going to stay there till you mature! You know what happens next."

I turned my view from them for a moment to take in what they said. I came to the conclusion that their sister was right; they were dumber than rocks! I turned back to them to see them shoving one another for no apparent reason. "Hang on, let me get this straight. You would rather not evolve and stay out of school than going to school and evolving?" They both stopped tackling each other and practically screamed "YOU GET TO EVOLVE THERE!?" They both looked at each other with shocked expressions for a split second before bolting off back from where they came. They didn't even know that I followed them all the way back to their cave. They were so clueless. They were very naïve and pure, yet I sense great potential from the two as a team.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE

Readers,

I am sorry that it has taken me forever to update this. I know this is a pretty sorry chapter and so is the first, but I'm trying my best here. I haven't got much time for writing because school is booking me up. I've been getting like three projects, 2 essays, and 4 tests every week and its been very, very, VERY stressful and I haven't had very much time to do anything. I hope that I can have more time to write in the future, but please know that I'm trying here. I hope to make these chapters better in the future and I also hope I can be able to update more frequently than last time. But, I hope you enjoy and any of you who plan to stick around until the very end of the road, you will be in for one heck of a ride.

* * *

Chapter 2

Initiation

_"Experience is the best teacher. It is the only lesson that matters, yet it can't be taught, rather it must be experienced..."_

There was a small mountain covered in wild flowers with a large hole in the side. The entrance is concealed by thick brush, so any ordinary traveler would have passed it. I've got to admit, they had a nice location. The natural camouflage made it almost impossible to find, while the mountain flowers covered any scents. So long they kept it hidden; they would be in no danger what so ever of being thrown out. It was the perfect place for a family den.

After a while of settling down near the entrance of the hidden grotto, I started to play the waiting game. After about an hour and a half, the Umbreon dad slumped through the brush, looking exhausted and mumbling something about rotten kids. He was more or less talking about his kids. Five minutes after he entered the cave, I started to hear moderately loud yelling, followed by one of the most decisive, most interestingly worded tongue lashings I've ever heard. It kind of hurt my ears to hear what he had on his mind. I did feel bad for the dad more than Sam and Dan. He had to put up with them every day. Just from my short time knowing them, I already came to the conclusion on both of them; juvenilely naïve.

As I was drifting away in my mind, time flowed faster as morning was soon upon me. I almost didn't realize that they were leaving their den. Two of them, Sam and Dan, emerged from their den and started to run eagerly into the forest, laughing and playing all the way through. Their sister, who was very quiet and barely made an effort to keep up, lagged behind and exited their cave last. I was curious to why one of the parents wasn't with them, especially after their little act of rebellion yesterday. I questioned the parent's decision until I felt a strange, yet familiar sensation. It was hard to describe, but I knew what that tingly, yet numbing feeling was. It was special psychic waves traveling through the air. I smiled as I realized that the mom must be psychic and must be a fairly powerful one at that. She could detect their location based on mind readings and she could communicate with the sister to keep an eye on the two delinquents. I sighed to myself and formed a special light screen around myself that would repel off slight waves of psychic energy, such as her radar system. _Might as well practice a bit of shield formation and sneaking skills… _I thought to myself as I silently tailed the trio from behind, like a predator stalking a group of prey.

The walk was about two hours, but in that time, I learned a little bit about my 'prey', mainly the sister. She was nothing at all like the brothers. She walked slowly, taking in every small detail in depth. Her ears would twitch at the slightest sounds and at many times, I've seen her sniff the air for scents. I was very good at reading people and was normally able to judge people very accurately by just one glance. But this girl...? No, she was a whole different story. I wasn't even sure how to classify her, as she was almost completely balanced out. She was patient and observant, as she took in every single square inch of the forest and patient, as she was able to relax along the walk to the "school". She was cautious and curious, as she avoids even the smallest of rocks and dry twigs, avoiding sound, while she also watched differences in vegetation of the area. She was a deep thinker and very agile, as she walked carefully, yet with grace as she pondered about endless possibilities. By the time the walk was over, I went over all that I gathered about her through my head. I paused. I went over it again in my head. This time I flinched. I once more went over my data in my head, changing my words a little bit, but it had little effect. This time I looked her way and let out a small chuckle and smiled. _Looks like I've got a doppelgänger. _She was just like me.

The little walk ended when we reached two trees that had 'Welcome to the school of Evolution' carved into in footprint ruins. The brothers made their ways through, playing some type of tag while their sister was about 15 feet behind them. Though, unlike her brothers, she turned around without warning and caught a glimpse of my tail as I dove behind another nearby tree. I waited five minutes after she disappeared into the other part of the forest before following. I was mentally cursing at myself from being found out at the last moment, but was interrupted by a Flareon.

"Hello little one and welcome to the school of Evolution! Please, my name is Makon and I am the school greeter and counsel!"

_She seems pretty nice, _I thought while I studied her. She was at least in her mid-thirties and had ruffled fur, which I think she needs to groom.

"Alright, let me tell you on how things run around here Sweetie!" She then took in a very deep breath.

"You are allowed to choose your evolution path, and your quarters. Classes based on what you wish to be when you evolve. There are 7 sections of the forest, each one for a different type of Eeveelution. The only times when you will see anyone from another section are during lunch, and during free time at the end of the day. During free time, which lasts until your next classes start over in the morning, you are free to relax, socialize, train, or you could even fight against anyone you choose to at this school. Once you pick your section, you will be given a choice of living space and you will greet your other team members. Your first teacher will arrive shortly after. You will be given no more than an hour and a half with each teacher. Now are there any questions?"

I was impressed. She said all of that with one breath, but wasn't dry heaving after it. She even managed to keep a cheerful tone, despite the fact that she had probably said those same lines who knows how many times. I give her a head shake and look at the different paths, each one going a ways out. One lead to a lake, another power plant, a snowy mountain top, a very dense jungle, a volcano, one to a very light meadow, and another to a very dark forest. _Well isn't that strange... now why would the humans build a power plant way out here and then abandoned it?_ I shook my head and looked down the dark path, the path to become an Umbreon. _Out of all of my evolutions, Umbreon is the evolution that fits me and my persona best._ On my way through the twisted woods, Makon's words were fresh on my mind. _...and you will greet your other team members..._ What's all of this about teams?

Even though it was midmorning still, this side of the camp remained very dark and eerie. It gave me the feeling something was going to jump out at me. I kind of liked that anxiety feeling. I made my way through a strangely dead path, where I eventually met an Umbreon. I was directed by said Umbreon to a giant open area. It sort of reminded me of a bike wheel with eight spokes on it, when in reality; it was a large dirt circle that had eight paths, each one heading to one of the eight nearby caves.

"Pick whichever cave you want to be staying in kid, but those three," he gestured towards the caves to the left most side, "are occupied by me and the other two teachers. Other than that, you can pick your cave. No more than five occupants per cave and no fighting. If you cause trouble in your living area, you will be forced to sleep outside on the dirt circle."

He started to walk back down the dirt road, then added, "Just make sure you don't stir anything and you'll be fine as fur on a Cincinno." He warned before leaving my line of sight.

I looked at each one of the different caves. There was only one that appeared to be empty, which was the cave farthest to the right. When I entered, I saw that the cave split off into four different directions to what I assumed to be our "rooms". Again, I chose the room to the right. It went a ways in and eventually stopped in a bit more space. I would say that there was about five feet distance between walls and about five feet from the ceiling. There were no stalagmites or stalactites, but the room was a bit moist and mossy. It was actually very pleasant. The air was cool and the mossy ground was pleasant to the touch and made a great natural bed. I actually considered taking a nap. The only problem was that when I lay down, I heard a voice.

"Hey! Someone's already in here!"

I knew the owners of the voices, but I was just really not expecting it.

"Let's see who it is!"

There is only two people those voices could have belonged to. Two twin Eevee came crashing through the small tunnel and crashed, one on top of the other, and settled inches away.

"Heeeeey!" they echoed, "you're that guy who helped us with our dad!"

_Ugh… This is my "team"…?_ I sighed to myself.

"Get out of my room," I ordered. "And better yet, why are you two here?" I said while shoving them out into the mouth of the cave.

But, as I was pushing them out of my room, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I scanned the entrance and spotted something strange. There were oddly shaped shadows against the wall. I then made out the outlines of an Umbreon figure, trailing my way up to a pair of dangerous looking red eyes. I lost my focus on the brothers and turned fully to ask who they were until I realized it must be one of the "Teachers." She seemed to smile a bit when I spotted her. Her rings then suddenly lit a bright yellow, scaring the two brothers behind me.

She walked out of the cave and told us, "We are meeting outside now." She gestured with her head to the dirt circle in the center.

We followed her to the outside of the circle and waited. Her, the Umbreon from the twisted path, and a third, blue ringed Umbreon, whom I was surprised to see, went from cave to cave and got the rest of the students. I counted the students as they exited their temporary homes. Three from the fourth cave, three from the fifth, five from the sixth, one from the seventh cave, and I and the brothers from the last cave. That made a total of only fifteen students including me.

Once we were all along the edge of the dirt circle, the three that I assumed to be the teachers stepped to the center. They each studied us for a few moments before the Shiny Umbreon spoke up.

"My name is Nile. This is Nisha," he say's gesturing to the female that appeared in our cave. "And this is Torao," nodding towards the larger Umbreon who told me to pick a cave.

"You may notice that there is a very few of you," states Torao while looking between the students and other teachers. "This is because the Umbreon are the most recessive type of evolution. And, while each of you may think you're here for a different reason, you are all here because of a familiar reason."

This raised some eyebrows and puzzled looks. I too was confused at what he was saying. They made it sound as if we were all here for our own reasons, but at the same time, they also made it seem like we were all here for the same reason. The only thing that I could assume we all had in common was that we all wanted to evolve.

"Be that as it may," Nisha says while stepping forward, "We can't tell any of you what that reason is. You must learn if from what we teach you." She had a strange edge to her voice at that last sentence.

"But what happens if we don't learn?" All heads turned to the girl from the fourth cave that flushed from the sudden embarrassment of being center of attention. "I-I mean like what if we fail or something?" she sputtered.

Nisha narrowed her eyes onto her and had a strange smile on her face. "We are your guides, not testers. It is impossible for you to fail."

"What do you mean by 'guides'?" asked the lone Eevee from the seventh cave.

"We mean exactly that," said Torao. "We are your guides. The Umbreon path is one that we can set you on, but you must complete it yourself. That is why we can merely guide you to the start of the path."

I could tell that by the looks of some of the others that some were lost, but they each held in the temptation to ask questions.

"Now then," Nile starts. "It is time for the Initiation." This time, we were all confused, so I didn't hesitate when I asked,

"What do you mean by 'Initiation'?"

Nile observed me then cleared his throat. "Initiation is what every student must go through, though it varies depending on choice of evolution. The Umbreon's initiation is a test of both intellect and strength. What this simply means is that each of you is going to have a battle."

At the word battle, I heard some of the students start to mummer and some start to get slightly driven.

"The battle initiation is very simple and can be done several ways," he says while taking a look into each one of our eyes. "You can choose whoever you want to battle here. Once the first brawlers are selected, they will fight until there is either a K.O, if one of the fighters chooses to yield, or if we deem that one of the others is unfit to continue battling."

I already like where this was going at first, but now I realize that this is going to be even easier than I first thought.

Nisha steps up and adds, "Your battles will be in the same order as your housing choices were. If you have already fought someone by the time we get to you, you may choose not to fight again, though you may if you want. The first person may step up and choose your opponent."

At that time, we all moved a little ways outside the dirt circle as the first contestant, a young, eager boy, chose an equally zealous girl from the sixth cave. I watched their battle for a while, but quickly lost interest. They only knew very basic attacks such as tackle, quick attack, tail whip, and the occasional dig. They had no strategy what-so-ever and both quickly wore down. The rest of the battles were very similar to the first and there was nothing really of any interest. None of them were very powerful at all, so I lost attention and decided to try to trace the gnarled trees with my eyes. By the time it got to my group, Sam and Dan were both hyped up and itched for a good battle. Fortunately, all of the others were too tired, so they chose to fight each other. I decided to watch these two as they fought, as they would be part of my 'team', which the teachers still have yet to discuss.

When they both entered the dirt ring, they both immediately got down, charging at each other with several quick attacks. I couldn't even keep track of who was who. I was just as surprised as the teachers were impressed. Who knew they could fight? Somewhere in the volley of the attacks, one of them charged for the ground and dug a tunnel. I expected for the other brother to either dig another hole or wait for him to resurface for his attack. I was awestruck when he ran up to the tunnel and let out a loud growl, which amplified through the small tunnel. He then dove down after the other brother. Eight seconds later one of the brothers was flung out of the ground from a newly made hole. He looked dizzy, like his ears were still ringing. The other didn't faze as he emerged and attacked with a tackle to the side, knocking him into an older hole from one of the other battles. We all listened as hard as we could for any signs of movement. There were none. The brother still standing was panting hard, but had a victorious smile on his face as he turned around to face the teachers. Big mistake.

The brother that was knocked into the hole re-emerged right where the standing brother was. He was caught off guard. The brother from the ground used a quick attack to launch him and his brother into the air. He used his tail and smacked him down to the ground hard. When he hit the ground, dust flew into the air, obscuring vision. He hit him too hard. The momentum from the attack was too much and flipped the other brother in mid air, the one who attacked with his tail, and made him land on his back. I was certain that they were done, but they both still managed to sluggishly make their ways to their feet. Just as they were ducking down into attack positions, Nisha came out of nowhere and stepped between them. "That is enough. You have showed impressive battle strength, intelligence, and sheer willpower. This battle is a stalemate."

There was a bit of cheering as Torao was throwing the two exhausted brothers some Oran berries to help recover their energy. They hastily ate them before walking out to the sidelines.

"That was impressive…" stated Nile once they were out of the dirt circle. "I think that I'm speaking for all of us when I say that that was the best battle we have seen in quite some time. One of the most equal as well." The other teacher's nodded in agreement. "But…" he turns to me. "We have one more battle left. What is your name?"

I paused for a moment before answering "Dante." I was confused. He didn't ask any of the others their names. Why did he ask me for mine?"

"Dante." he said again to no one in particular. "I see… Well Dante, you are very lucky. Because you are the last battler and all of the others have already battled, you may not be battling unless someone wants to battle again. But, you still have to pick who you battle. Remember; you can battle whoever you want."

I paused for a moment and thought.

"So you're saying I can battle whoever I want to?" I recalled Macon's words from earlier. _"…you could even fight against anyone you choose at this school…"_

"Yes… You can battle against anyone. So who do you choose?" he asked while eying me with interest.

"Hmm… I can battle anyone…" A wicked grin made its way onto my face. "If that is the case," I look towards Torao, "I choose to fight Torao." After I said this, it took a few moments for the gasps of the other students and teachers to die down, though they still had looks of confusion and disbelief. Nile made his way by my side.

"Are you sure you want to fight Torao?" he asks with a look of concern. "He is our combat instructor and has been fighting for years. Very few experienced people have been able to best him alone."

I said, with a cocky grin, "Yeah. I'm sure I want to fight him, so long _he_ doesn't go easy, because I'm not." At that, there were some 'Ooh's' from the other students.

Torao let out a little chuckle. "You've got some moxie kid. I like that." He stood up and walked to the left side of the dirt field. He sat down and looked uninterested. "I'll let you get first crack."

I stared at him for a moment. I could already tell he wasn't going to take me seriously. Another wicked grin made its way onto my face. I knew how to make him…

I walked over to the other side of the dirt circle and crouched into a sprint position.

…By beating him in front of the others.

I took a deep breath and focused on everything; where the holes in the ground were, where his eyes were fixed, his position, even where the other teachers and students were at. I formed a quick plan in my head.

"You know," he said while yawning," The battle started a while ago. Do you plan on-"He looked to where I was standing to see I wasn't there. I watched him tense up. He flew to his feet and turned around to find me right in his face.

"Never underestimate your opponent…" I say as I head-butt him. Hard. He stumbles back and looks to where I was standing. "…And never stay in one place." He quickly charged a shadow ball and launched it at the air behind him. I tackled him hard in the side. "I wasn't behind you that time." I jumped into one of the nearby holes, giving him a second to breathe and realize that I'm not his ordinary sucker of an opponent.

After a moment, I heard a hesitant laugh.

"You're better than I thought kid. But I will warn that you caught me off guard. Now, things get serious." After that, I heard him take a deep breath, then unleash an immensely powerful hyper beam that tore through the ground, narrowly missing me. I jumped out of the exposed ground and was met with a shadow ball to the side. He started to charge at me from the right. He may be strong, but his flaw is in speed. He was much faster than many others, but didn't even come close to my speed. Ignoring the pain from the blow to the side, I hastily made my way to the left. I closed my eyes and felt a surge of triumph as I summoned cards imbued with the power of victory. I heard some gasps from the others in the crowd and Torao had a surprised look on his face, each one of them shocked that I could perform such a powerful attack. The look on Torao's face quickly dispersed when I launched six glowing cards of energy at him. He was too big and too slow to dodge them.

He didn't dodge.

As the cards were flying towards him, I saw him quickly summon trump cards of his own, flinging them at mine, canceling them both out. As the cards collided and formed smoke, I saw my chance and acted. I dove straight through the smoke towards the silhouette of his figure. I charged my tail with the energy of metal and swung an Iron tail right for his left side. By the time he saw me through the smoke, it was too late. His stance was sloppy and he wasn't ready for the sneak strike. He was sent sliding through the smoke into clear view, somehow managing to keep standing. I emerged and got into my sprint position again, facing Torao, who was slightly shaking from the blow. But, just as I was positioning myself, I started to hear someone laugh.

It was Nile. All heads turned to the teacher who was rolling around and laughing so hard it looked like he would burst.

Once he calmed down a bit and recomposed himself (not really), he said "Wow Torao! Hahaha! I haven't seen you get beat that bad since that little run in with that Kangaskhan's kid!"

At that, Torao shook his head and couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Yeah? Do me and Nisha need to remind you of that time you accidentally bumped into that Teddiursa? Remember that Nisha?"

Nile blushed, recalling the memories. "HEY! You and Nish SWORE you would never bring that up again!"

Nisha started to giggle. "Remember when those Weedle started crawling all over-"

"HEY! Cut that out! Or…should I bring up the time you met Torao's family? Haha." Nisha and Torao looked at each other and started to glow brighter than the ripest Tamato berries.

By this point, me and the others were completely baffled, me especially. Our supposed 'guides' were over here cutting up and taunting each other with what I suppose are embarrassing moments.

"Ahem. Yeah, weren't I and Torao having a battle?" I asked, interrupting them.

"Go to the entrance and meet Macon for lunch." said Nisha, not making eye contact with any of us. "We'll get back to each one of you at dawn. Dismissed. Well I remember the time you met Nile's parents. Remember what happened when-"

"NO!" They shouted in unison. "You never speak of that again! That was just a misunderstanding!" They hastily replied. I rolled my eyes at the adults and followed some of the others back to the entrance. As I walked in step behind Sam and Dan, I started to think more about those three teachers.

_'A very strange bunch indeed… They seemed like they knew one another for years, maybe even from birth… Though, they seemed to be so… so… altered… When they were talking about the initiation process and a bit about what their purposes were, they seemed to be so serious and mature. They almost had completely changed attitude when they started to talk with one another… Like they were child hood friends…Or maybe…teammates…_


End file.
